


deja vu (on hiatus)

by Flaming_Rodent1020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I update whenever I can, Reader is Non binary, Reader is done with everything and everyone, They think no one knows, This is me trying to make a story tell me if I did anything wrong, alphys liking science and anime, frisk in non-binary, it annoys them to no end, papyrus learning how to make decent spaghetti, reader doesn’t remember resets, reader has a tiny crush on an anime character, sans does tho, tell me if I make any mistakes please!, they have deja vu tho like everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Rodent1020/pseuds/Flaming_Rodent1020
Summary: You are you .yep your just the average  ultra powerful demon lord- or well that’s what you are when your in fantasy land  you are boring ordinary you  someone who works a job they don’t want to work at  is ok with watching anime from time to time and exercise’s when you feel like it everything is normal- well if you don’t count the annoying  dreams that are WAY to real. Yup just a normal life with weird dreams..
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Frisk & Everyone (Platonic), Papyrus & Sans (platonic), Sans/Reader, papyrus & toriel (platonic), sans & toriel (platonic), undyne - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter:1  Deja vu

_you wake up it’s 7:00?! Your gonna be late at work begin to quickly change and run out the door knowing your boss is not gonna be happy you knew that so why did you suddenly stop? Oh yeah it was because there are cars that are gonna be passing you then saw a child wearing a striped shirt running- well more like jogging then they stopped for some reason but they stopped where ....a bus is heading...oh fuck you knew the kid isn’t gonna survive but you also knew that there is healing magic that can heal them in a few minutes...so why are you running to them you don't know why but the only thing you can hear is your erratic heartbeat ,you run and push the kid out of the way putting yourself in their place you quickly try to get up to save yourself but.... **you’re to late** the bus hits you the only thing you can hear is the sound of shouting but out of all the noises you hear...a crying child you try to open your eye but they feel heavy the only thing you hear is ‘I’m ~~sorry~~._

_..._

_.._

_._

” HOLY SHIT!” You shoot out of bed in a frenzied panic you quickly try to search for injuries but sigh in relief when you didn’t find any ‘ thank god I’m not hurt- wait that was a dream why the hell would the injuries be real’ you rub you head tiredly and in frustration after realizing your stupidity ‘but...’ you stand up from the floor ‘ why did it feel real?’ You sigh and shake your head trying to dissolve the thoughts from your head “ whatever it doesn’t matter” you grab your phone from on top of the chest and check the time....it’s 7:00 oh shit! I’m gonna be late! You were starting to panic but then you look at the day “ wait it’s Friday didn’t boss man say that we shouldn’t go to work? Hhhhh I can’t remember, damnit!” I groaned frustrated “ whatever I’m just gonna ask jb “ you quickly text jp 

**You: hey jp?**

**jp: yeah (y/n)?**

**you: so do we go to work today?**

**jp: no? Our boss gave us a day off.**

**you: Kay cool bye!**

**(jp is typing)**

you close your phone ‘huh so we have the day off what should I do? Watch anime? Sketch? Or maybe go to work anyway?’

choose which should you do?

a.watch anime

b.sketch a drawing

c. Go to work

choose in the comments!

(Sorry that it’s short I’ll try to make it longer next time!)


	2. Chapter 2: where you decide to draw

You looked at the items in front of you with conviction “I’m sorry my dear laptop I’m going to have to choose drawing for my creativity tells me so, I cannot in fact sit around and watch anime” you said as dramatically as you can you grabbed you sketch book laughing to yourself and sat on the couch you opens a blank page in your sketch book ‘ _what should I draw_.?..’ you began thinking taping your pencil on your sketch book from time to time **‘you were to late’** immediately shakes your head to get rid of the thought “damnit thought drawing would make me forget about it!....hmm maybe I should sketch that weird dream? I heard somewhere in google it helped.” You shrugged ‘ _nothing_ _better to do_ ’ you began your sketching absentmindedly ‘ **when you pushed the kid out of the way** ‘ ‘yeah I’m gonna draw that don’t really wanna draw my bleeding body..’ you sketched the outline of the kid the only thing you remember was their sweater so you just drew that and made a shadow out of the rest of the body when you finished with the kid you began drawing your outstretched hands pushing that was about to push the kid out of the way you put shadows around the two of you where the only light was the one from the bus you made sure to make some kinds of detail on it after a few hours you were done ‘ _hmm I think it turned out well_ ’ you thought looking at the drawing “ hah imagine if some kid and their parent saw this bet they’d be terrified on what my messed up brain conjured it.” You jokingly day to yourself ‘ _damn I need to stop talking to myself....or get friends..does jp count as a friend? No wait he’s just an aquaintance he said so himself_ ’ you sighed and looked at the sketch again “should I color it?...nah it might ruin the entire drawing but why can’t I remember dream kids face? It’s kind annoying BUT there’s nothing I can do about it” you stretched your arms tiredly ‘ _aahh I’m hungry but don’t but I don’t want to cook I’d order but I ordered yesterday I gotta wait at least four mote days then I can_ _order Hmm I could just make a simple strawberry sandwich, yeah I’ll make it it’s simple yet delicious.’_ You go to the kitchen putting your sketch book and pencil on the couch , you grab the strawberry jam and the toast and began making it .., then you started humming and then it went to singing quietly “ the sky turns blue the sun turns grey but I. would still .sing with youuu~, after all this time. you leave me to die after all I did for youuu~? I saved your life, I healed your pain but after all your still the same,no matter what you still haaa~te me,is it all my fault that your like this or is it your per-so-an-li-tyyy~ , I don’t know what to say next and why am I even singing~” you then end the ‘song’ before you ruin it any further , then put the bottle of jam back in the refrigerator , you Then began munching on the sandwich, going back on the couch and grabbed your sketchbook again and put it near you ‘ _what if the dream was real?_ ’,/ **_you knew there was healing magic_** / “ healing magic pfft yeah right. If there was any magic in a dream it’s definitely fake why the hell would Anyone in the real world have magic? “ you chuckle to yourself “whatever it’s just a stupid dream.” You say absentmindedly after a few minutes of sitting around you went back to your room to grab your phone ‘ _huh it’s 10:23_ ’ you thoughtfully said you then began scrolling ‘ _local man fought a squirrel and lost’ ‘woman managed to set fire to water’ ‘woman made a scene on why a shop should have the color yellow and not any other color_ ‘ “ nothing interesting it seems ..” you then noticed the dusty old shelf “oh hey it’s the shelf gramma gave me” you smirked remembering the only reason she gave it to you was because none wanted it “ hmm maybe I should look through the books” you walked to the shelf looking for any interesting title then you stop at a book it looked worn out though strangely beautiful to you grabbed it and inspected the cover of the book there are some interesting cravings on them to though there are some words on them in different colors , purple ,green, dark blue , yellow , baby blue, orange and red , you shrugged thinking it’s some weird design choice and read the title it was on Latin? You open the book quickly to see but it was English you closed the book and looked at the cover again it said ‘Aeterni secreta tenens septem Magi’ you wrote it on the translator it apparently meant ‘ the secrets of the seven mages’ “ huh I guess it’s some weird fantasy novel should I read it though? Yeah why not just a page or two”. You then began reading ‘ _hello anyone reading this must be confused for the language that I am writing in is different then the language on the cover for that I must apologize, but the reason is logical for I did not want others to read the secrets and anyone reading the cover would not read this book for they would think it was an entirely different language here are the pages on which soul mage and witches you would want to study_

Page 1-2(what a mage is.)

Page 3-5( what is are witches)

Page6-10 (what are souls )

Page 11-12( the orange soul bravery)

Page13-14(the yellow soul justice)

Page15-16 (the purple soul perseverance)

Page17-18 ( the dark blue soul integrity)

(Page19-20 (the light blue soul patience)

the green soul kindness)page21-22

Page 23-24 ( the red soul determination)

‘ _huh so that was what these_ colors in

 _I wonder what I should read next_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter~ (also I did this at night so there are most likely mistakes) next chapter 3: in which You read about determination


	3. Chapter three :determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of things going on! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

You began flipping through random pages until you stopped on one it was page 23it read ‘ _the red soul of determination_ ’huh that’s pretty interesting determination , this must be a handy book then? It might be a Mixed story for some game, well might as well read it ‘ _determination. These are the rarest kinds of souls and some say they may be the strongest , determination souls can go back to the time they were most determined, They have these stars as some determination souls say that these stars are like a save point if they were to touch the star there would be two buttons these buttons act as an option the mage can save on one option and the other is cancel if they were to press save they would go back to it every time they were to die , if they were to press cancel they would go back and would have to start over again and it causes them to forget as if they erased their own memory , the DT mages informed Me by saying that even if they were to do something to someone whether it be good or bad it would cause the person they did it to be unconsciously trustful ,hateful or dis trustful they explained in more detail that “ if they were to kill someone and then restart to before I killed them it would cause the person to feel distrust or unconsciously hateful even if they didn’t want to ’ and then they added it with ‘’ if someone were to save me from something or someone or I f I were to save them and if they were a human or a witch it would cause them to have glimpses of what happened if. I were to reset And if they happens to meet me at the same place around the same time itwould cause the human or witch to have a massive headache for about a week (though a witch would of handled it better) then after a while they would start feeling better if we were to talk though it would cause them to have phantom pains , and the memories would go farther until I tell them about my abilities then that would cause them to remember everything that I did to them good or bad, it is also said that the monsters that livein mount Ebott would also have some sense ofdeja vu though they wouldforget it immediately afterwards there are only some special cases in which a monster were to bond with a human or witch even a mage , it would cause the monster to remember their time with them though mages made it easier so the monsters souls won’t be shattered and broken_.’‘ monsters? Yeah this is definitely some type of fantasy book though I’m gonna grab some soda so it would be more entertaining then continue reading the book’ you stand up your legs feel tingly from sitting in one place for to much “ hhhhhh this is uncomfortable.” You groan though you continue walking to the fridge while dragging your feet tiredly, you open the fridge grab the soda and quickly rush to your room again to see what happens next‘ can’t believe I’m that excited over a book ‘ youthink to your self though you are opening the book to the page you were on unconsciously ‘ _determination mages may be able to rewind time to a certain point thought they are not the most powerful after all every soul is special in its own waygoread the other pagesif you don’t remember them’_ huh that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!  
> (Sorry is I made any mistakes please correct if I did!) sorry that it’s so short!

**Author's Note:**

> (Remember you action have consequences my dears) hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me of any mistakes I make!


End file.
